Ten More Things
by the-beginning-of-the-end
Summary: Sequel to Ten Things. Threat, Superstitious, Empire, Fantasy, Falter, Test, Compliment, Tease, Glass, Storm. xXx L overheard this little rant and silently wondered if he should get himself a tan. xXx


A/N: Okay, so it seemed people actually like the first ten things and I was told by a few people that I should do more. So for all you reviewers who requested more, here they are. TEN MORE THINGS. I don't really like some of them... but I'm proud of number Eight. It took me ages to write, but im glad how it turned out. So, again, let me know what you think, even if you hate it.

If you want to request anything in particular, whether it just be more drabble like these or a one-shot, just let me know and i'll see what I can do. .

xXx

One. THREAT --

In the beginning, when Raito had first started off-ing criminals, he was cocky and knew he'd never ever be caught. Even when the spindly detective showed up at his school and announced his suspicions, Raito still knew he couldn't be caught. But after a few weeks with the precocious detective, he was beginning to think it might not be as easy as he first thought. And when L went to the extreme of chaining himself to Raito, the younger man finally realised just how big of a threat the other man was.

Two. SUPERSTITIOUS --

He'd never been superstitious, which is why he'd first written off the death note as a prank. But after meeting Ryuuk and seeing all the otherwordly things the shinigami could do, Raito was subconciously avoiding anything with the number 13 or that invovled walking under ladders. He hated to admit it, but this whole ordeal had caused him to become superstitious. Which is why he could swear he saw a ghost hovering over him during the night. L overheard this little rant and silently wondered if he should get himself a tan.

Three. EMPIRE --

Raito had his own little empire in which he ruled, and to him it seemed like it was only filled with the good people he'd let live. He knew L had his own empire too, but to him, L's seemed to be filled with the convicts the detective had locked away. But L saw their worlds differently. In **his** eyes, his empire was full of geniuses and Raito's full of criminals.

Four. FANTASY --

Upon first thinking about the possibility of death gods being behind the Kira killings, L dismissed it as some child's fantasy. What changed his mind was witnessing his main suspect having a conversation with himself when he thought noone was looking.

Five. FALTER --

Raito had stayed strong throughout the whole ordeal, remaining calm even when he wanted to scream bloody murder at the insomniac attached to his wrist. If he gave into these foolish human emotions such as anger or annoyance, he knew he'd just get too out of control and probably say something he'd later regret. _Something like I hate you._ And when his patience began to falter, he'd take a deep breath and count to ten. He didn't want to risk saything anything stupid to the insomniac attached to his wrist.

Six. TEST --

Watari normally gave into L's wishes, but when it came to the detective's health, he put his foot down and said he HAD to take the not-so-routinely diabetes test. L tried to get out of it, but upon realising that the old man actually meant it, he looked around frantically for a lollipop. He tore it from it's wrapper as he grabbed a bewildered Raito and shoved it into the other youth's mouth, saying that Raito ate as much sugar as he did and needed to take the test too. Secretly, he only wanted Raito there to hold his hand and tell him that it was only an injection and that it's be okay.

Seven. COMPLIMENT --

When Raito voiced his new findings on the case, L would always shoot him down, saying that, yes, he knew that, he'd figured that out hours ago. Raito would always just nod and turn back to his computer, but secretly hurt that L would so easily dismiss him. So, even though it was probably a dumb idea and there was a slight chance L would wonder just _how_ he found it, Raito put a new lead in front of the detective, just to see how it would feel to get a compliment from the other man.

Eight. TEASE --

As a child, Raito had never been teased. Sure, he was always the smartest in his class, but was never called a nerd or a geek because of his good-looks. People thought he was a nice person, but only because they didn't see the dark thoughts formulated in his mind. But after a week chained to the detective, he realised both how it felt to be teased and how big a tease L really was. And this time it wasn't just new Kira leads the insomniac was withholding.

Nine. GLASS --

Raito had never thought L to be truly fragile, no matter how many times the thought crossed his mind as he watched the spindly man perch carefully on his chair, or saw his ribs jutting out through his white shirt. He may be physically frail, but never mentally. Only when the detective found a solid reason to say Raito was Kira did Raito entertain the idea that, when it came to him, L wasn't as strong, he was more like a a thin sheet of glass which could so easily be broken.

Ten. STORM --

Raito often stopped working and just st back to watch L. On the not-so-frequent occasion that the detective found a lead, Raito would find himself likening L to a storm. He quickly emerged, dragged everyone in, tore through everything, and left a huge mess. Also like a storm, L was stubborn and refused to clean up after himself, leaving it for whomever got most annoyed with it first.


End file.
